


It took me by surprise

by InvisibleQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleQuill/pseuds/InvisibleQuill
Summary: A short AU story about love that came by surprise. Looking back on it now, it was so obvious he would end up falling in love with her... - Sirius x OCLove story told through letters.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Even though I try so hard, I still can't wrap my head around it. **How** did it happen? **When** did it happen? I honestly don't know.

At first, you were just my best friend's sister. A little bit annoying, if I may be honest. Always so loud and nosy. We knew perfectly well that you would do anything to be friends with us, but we ignored you all the way. What can I say? When you're an 11-year-old boy, all you think about is Quidditch and food. You don't care much about girls. They are weird and boring. So I didn't notice you. Or at least I tried not to because, to be fair, you were quite persistent...

During our second year, you helped me get away with our prank on the Slytherins. If not for you, I would end up with one week worth of detention. Let's say that scrubbing the floor in the Potions classroom isn't the best way to spend your evenings. However, you took the fall for me so I wouldn't get in trouble for the third time that month. I was shocked and impressed at the same time. And I remember thinking: _maybe she isn't that bad, huh?_

And then the third year came and you were gone. I must admit feeling a sting of disappointment when you didn't show up at the train station alongside your brother. He told me later that you were transferred to another school. Your parents wanted to invest more in your talents. They had a great art programme there and the best defence teachers in the whole magical world. So you disappeared and I didn't know what to do with that weird feeling in the bottom of my heart.

And that's when the letters began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was first posted at Fanfiction.net last year but I decided to try and post it on AO3 too! Sadly, there are only two extremely short chapters for now buuut it’s possible that I won’t abandon it this time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel really brave (or stupid) posting it here. I know it could be like 182819 times better but I still hope that someone here will like it!

**September 1973**

I started to feel frustrated with myself. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was feeling constantly distracted and annoyed with no apparent reason and I just couldn't get it. Everything was supposed to be alright. I was at Hogwarts, for Merlin’s sake! The only place on this planet where I felt at home. Everything I loved was here in this castle: friends, food, Quidditch and pranks. So why I couldn't shake this feeling that something was missing? Something vital. And then one day, when I was sitting under the tree looking at the lake and trying to relax after particularly exhausting DADA lesson, this thought hit me and it hit me hard:

I was missing **her**.

No, that's impossible! I must have gone crazy! Her? Of all people why it had to be **HER**? What's wrong with me? I should have been relieved that the Potters saved me from this pesky little creature. She was impossible! Never minding her own business, that annoying girl.

But on the other hand... I got used to our constant bickering during breakfast, to our prank wars which sometimes ended with a short visit in the Hospital Wing, her failed attempts at discovering what we were up to this time, her big curious eyes and...

**Crap. I was missing Livvy Potter.**

And that's when I got really, really angry. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment... I went to the Owlery, tore out a piece of paper from my DADA notebook and wrote just one short line:  
  


_What is wrong with you, Potter?_

_S.B._


End file.
